cartooncrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion
'''Cartoon All-Stars: Punch Time Explosion '''is a 2018 fighting video game developed by Papaya Studio & ToonBoom! and published by Marcus Ascota Films Inc. & Ubisoft, for the Nintendo Switch, The game was released on June 6, 2018, in North America and in Europe on April 23, 2019. A port of the game for other major game consoles (WiI U, Xbox 360, Xbox One, PlayStation 4) under the name '''Cartoon All-Stars: Punch Time Explosion XL '''was released in North America on Thanksgiving, 2018, and May 29, 2019, in Europe. Story Mode Plot the Announcer of Television (SonicCartman21) taking the day off and decides to watch SuperMarioLogan. However, he finds That All These worlds facing a very strange, utter destruction, which later switches over into the other shows such as The Powerpuff Girls, Adventure Time, Amazing World Of Gumball, The New adventures of Winnie The Pooh, Tom & Jerry and Gloves & Boots. Much to his surprised, he then sees Plankton invading Bikini Bottom. The Next Day, Spongebob is Shock because that Plankton Is Destroying Bikini Bottom, Then later he getting dressed and Springs into Action. Five Minutes later, he confronts Patrick Star, who has been corrupted and as a result, turned dark. After The Fight, They Became Best Friends Witch they Go Of For Adventures To Meets The Other Cartoons And Save The World. Few Minutes Later they meeting Lincoin Loud. who have been captured by evil sidekick named Abrasive Spongebob. After Fight. the three of them set off to find Plankton, who escapes whilst the 4 beat some enemies that are trying to Aressting Mr. Krabs. After saving krabs, Spongebob saids The Ultimatrix detects that there's a dimensional disturbance, as Spongebob's dimension gets Crumbling apart (As an Earthquake). Spongebob, Patrick & Lincoin are then brought to Evil universe, and are transported to wasteland whilst fighting and freeing a corrupted Buttercup (who somehow got into the Evil world). The four of them find Plankton, but are suddenly brought to Primus to fight Ultimate Tentacles/Squidward inm11,000 tentacle monster while Plankton escapes yet again. After the battle, The world is erased, but the four heroes are saved by Dexter, who's built a machine that allows them to travel to the different dimensions. They then go to Kitchen Countertop, Veggietales universe to have him help out too, but the kitchen is attacked by Captain Hook and the pirate crew. While the others retreat, telling Larry The Cucumber they'll return, Larry fends off the pirates (along the way finding Bob The Tomato), then the two of them fight Dawn Swatworthy and a corrupted Timmy Turner, Maggie Pesky, Winnie the Pooh, Ami and Yumi. (Who Qwerty The Computer is Dead And Broke Into Pieces) After Dawn escapes, The Five joins with Flapjack and K'nuckles to defeat Captain. When Bubbie the Whale finds out Flapjack is under attack by Rabbit and his pirates, Whale swallows up Larry, Bob, Pooh Bear, Timmy, Ami, Yumi, Maggie Pesky and Captain Hook, making it harder for Hook to do battle, (Because Bob and Larry have been inside Whale a thousand times.) After Captain Hook's defeat, the heroes are picked up by the others and brought to Fairly World in Fairly Oddparents dimension. Timmy Turner, Maggie Pesky, Larry, Pooh and Bob then defend Chloe, Cosmo, Wanda & Poof from the pirates, but Chloe says she doesn't know how to get them back. Meanwhile, back in Dexter's dimension, Dexter is busy formulating a plan to fix the dimensional meltdown. Unfortunately, Ice King sneaks in and, using his ice power on a nearby temperature gauge to reheat it up, the lab is Turning Evil, sending Spongebob, Patrick, Lincoln, Ami, YumI, Pooh, Bob, Larry, and Buttercup right into the City of Townsville (the Powerpuff Girls' dimension), where Mojo Jojo is on a rampage in a giant robot. There, they find Blossom and Bubbles (who were, for some strange reason, corrupted, but returned to normal once they accidentally hit the travel machine's door, which the announcer said, that was too painful even watch). The group fights their way through the bustling metropolis, but then fight amongst themselves to decide who should go to face Mojo and Princess Morbucks. The winner of the fight then destroys the robot's power core. Mojo then escapes (Except morbucks), and the heroes leave as the dimension is erased. Next, the group finds themselves in SuperMarioLogan's Universe, There, they rescue a corrupted Junior, Joseph, Cody, Tom, Jerry, Finn, Jake, Gumball and Darwin and Defend Chef Pee Pee from villainous forces. After Journey to defeat ice king and saving SML's World. Junior, Tom, Jerry, Finn, Jake, Gumball, Darwin, Cody, and Joseph join up with the heroes and head out just as their dimension is destroyed. After a quick stop to pick up Timmy Turner, Maggie Pesky, Larry, and Bob at the Turner's House in the FOP universe, the now-one team returns to Dexter's lab, which is, by now, heavily Evil. After the group fights their way through (rescuing The Few Cartoons Such as Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Piglet, Tigger, Wubbzy, Widget, Walden, & Daisy in the process), they find Mojo Jojo Again, who then fights the player and Timmy Turner. After Mojo escapes, the heroes are attacked by Aku (the Shogun of Sorrows, the Master of Masters, etc.). After Aku is defeated, the heroes travel to Gloves & Boots Universe and encounter Gorilla. After fighting their way through the wrecked up town, escaping a crazy explosion, defeating General Skarr, Plankton & Dawn Swatworthy in his helicopter, rescuing Gorilla's corrupted friends, Mario & Fefa, and battling an mojo's army of monkeys, Next the group goes to the City Of Townsville At Night when the trees are on fire and the sky is turning light darker green. There, they find them a top of the tower and see The Monster Mojo Jojo King Kong (Also Known As, Mo Mojo Then Befo!). After Mojo's Defeated, They escape the powerpuff girls dimension as it, like all the others before it, is destroyed (Lincoln just barely making it, thanks to a lollipop Bob holds out). They then take the capsule. (The Few Minutes later, Announcer noticing how it's surprisingly roomier than it looks from the outside) to one more place to visit; Samurai Dojo (Samurai Jack's dimension). After defeating the corrupted samurai warrior, Jack joins up with the heroes, but are attacked by Dawn Swatworthy After Dawn's defeat, the now rather large group travels through Jack's world and defeats an army of Ultra-Robots. Dexter Then he saids that Everything we need to fixing the dimensions and setting things right! As the dimensional rocket prepares to make one more warp to save the universes, it suddenly explodes for some stupid reason, leaving the heroes floating in a very odd, and unrecognized dimension. (Witch The Announcer Discribes as Incredibly poor planning), There, the heroes find the main villain responsible for the whole dimensional meltdown chaos..........Ami & Yumi's Robots! The Announcer then watches, shocked, as Mecha Ami & Mecha Yumi transforms into a Mega Rock Twin SiAmiYumi, revealing it had been responsible for the destruction of the individual worlds. It then entraps the heroes in an energy ring and is about to send them through a portal to oblivion, presumably to permanently erase them and their shows forever. The announcer then says, Well that is a very scary ending?! I Know I should wondered if i had any robots. Never buy high Tech electronics From Stores that sells discount porche by the gallery. It just doesn't make any sense: our heroes had the S'tregth, They had the Power, They Went fought on Flight, and They Went fought on Vision, and with their powers combined, Well.....something should have happened. But He was. Lincoln then Eats A Frozen Ice Cream and Burps A Ice breath, causing the Announcer to say, "Well, That Burp Sure Was Made From Ice age?" The elements the Announcer mentioned Power, Flight, Vision, Ice then combine to summon Superman, who uses his powers to free the heroes. (But As For Pikachu, Ash, The 3 Rabbids, Homer, Bart & Lisa, Junior Asparagus, Cosmo, Wanda, & Poof they Join The Team!) The final battle between the heroes and the Evil Mega Rock SiAmiYumi ensues. Once the evil Robot is defeated and turned into a robot Ami & Yumi, Dexter reinserts the batteries to restore the universes and, after one last goodbye, everyone is returned to their home dimensions. Lincoln is returned to The Loud House, Junior, Cody & Joseph to SML's House, Dexter to Dexter's Lab, Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda & Poof To Turner's House, Maggie Pesky to TBOM Universe, Winnie The Pooh, Piglet, & Tigger to the Hundred Acre Wood, Tom & Jerry Is returned home, Finn and Jake To The Land Of Ooo, Samurai Jack to his homeland, Homer, Bart and Lisa to Springfield, Gorilla, Mario, & Fefa to Puppetville, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup to Townsville, Bob, Larry, and Junior to Kitchen Countertop (With Qwerty The Computer Finally Works Back To Normal), Mickey, Donald & Goofy to Toontown, Wubbzy and His Friends to Wuzzleburg, Gumball And Darwin To the watersons's House, and Spongebob & Patrick to Bikini Bottom. Everything then goes back to normal, For Now. Gameplay Cartoon All-Stars: Punch Time Explosion is a mascot brawler fighting game bringing together several characters from the Cartoon/Live Action Multiverse in one epic battle that plays very similarly to the Super Smash Bros. series. Up to four players (human or CPU controlled) control a character and fight on a multi-tiered 2D stage. Players may use various items that appear randomly to get the fighting edge over their opponent. Additionally, the stage may use set elements in order to take out other players. For example, in the Dexter's Lab Stage players can pull 2 different levers, one setting off a conveyor belt, and the other firing a deadly laser. When players strike one another, glowing cubes will fall out of them. If players collect enough of these cubes, they will fill up their special meter that, when full, unleashes a powerful "Punch Time Explosion" (the equivalent of a Final Smash in Super Smash Bros. Brawl) attack against their opponents. For example, Ben turns into one of his aliens and launches missiles all over the stage. In the XL version, fighting characters can team up with certain assist characters (the equivalents of Assist Trophies) and do Synergy attacks. For example, Madame Foster brings a plate of cookies to the arena, Chowder eats them, turning fat, and Madame Foster rolls him around the stage. Each character has their own special move set that uses different elements from their respective shows. Each has an up, down, and side attack. Most characters have a projectile attack. Captain K'nuckles is the only character who has a disabling attack. Characters cartoon network punch time explosion Cast XXL Verison *George Lowe as Space Ghost (referred in the game as "The Announcer") *Cathy Cavadini as Blossom *Tara Strong as Bubbles, Truffles, Young Ben Tennyson *E. G. Daily as Buttercup *Roger L. Jackson as Mojo Jojo *Tom Kane as HIM *Haley Mancini as Princess Morbucks *Jim Cummings as Fuzzy Lumpkins *Candi Milo as Dexter, Cheese, Coco, Madame Foster *Frank Welker as Monkey (vocal effects) *Eddie Deezen as Mandark *Allison Moore as Dee Dee *Rob Paulsen as Major Glory *Nicky Jones as Chowder *Dwight Schultz as Mung Daal *Dana Synder as Gazpacho *Liliana Mumy as Panini *Yuri Lowenthal as Ben Tennyson *Greg Cipes as Kevin Levin *Ashley Johnson as Gwen Tennyson *Steve Blum as Vilgax *Thurop Van Horvitz as Flapjack *Brian Doyle-Murray as Captain K'nuckles *Janice Kawaye as Ami *Jeff Bennett as Peppermint Larry, Johnny Bravo *Ben Diskin as Numbuh One, Numbuh Two *Dee Bradley Baker as Numbuh Four, Toiletnator *Maurice LaMarche as Father *Mark Hamill as Stickybeard *Phil LaMarr as Samuari Jack, Dracula *Fred Tatasciore as Aku *Keith Ferguson as Bloo *Sean Marquette as Mac *Tom Kenny as Eduardo *Richard Kind as Tom the Cat *Samuel Vincent As Jerry the Mouse and Double D *Michael Donovan as Spike The Dog *Jeremy Shada As Finn the Human *John Dimaggio as Jake The Dog *Isabella Acres as Princess Bubblegum *J. G. Quintet as Mordecai *William Salyers as Rigby *Richard Steven Horvitz as Billy *Grey Delisle as Yumi, Mandy *Greg Eagles as Grim *Diedrich Bader as Hoss Delagdo *Armin Shimerman as General Skarr *David Coburn as Captain Planet *Matt Hill as Ed *Tony Sampson as Eddy *Marty Grabstein as Courage The Cowardly Dog *Sean Schemmel as Goku *Christopher Sabah as Vegeta *Stephanie Nadolny as Gohan *Linda Young as Frieza *Dameon Clarke as Perfect Cell *Lara Jill Miller as Juniper Lee *James Arnold Taylor as Johnny Test *Trevor Devall as Dukey The Dog *Billy West as Butch The Cat *Tom Kenny As Spongebob Squarepants *Bill FagerBakke as Patrick Star *Charles Martinet as Mario *David Gasman as Rayman *brendan o'brien as Crash Bandicoot I Playable Characters CASPTE Stages cartoon network punch time explosion Chowder *Mung Daal's Kitchen Rooftop/ Mung Daal's Kitchen *The Streets of Marzapan *Mount. Fondoom (Consle version only) Ben 10 (series) *Bellwood Rooftops/ Null Void *Primus The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack *Stormalong Harbor/ Wrecked Ship *Bubbie's Mouth *Candied Island (Consle version only) Codename: Kids Next Door *KND Sector V (5) Treehouse Control Room *KND C.O.O.L.B.U.S. Rooftop *KND Moon Base (Console version only) Powerpuff Girls *Townsville Rooftops *Mojo Jojo's Robot Power Room Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *Foster's Main Hall *Foster's Mansion Rooms *Best Friends Room (Bloo's, Eduardo's, Wilt and Coco's room) (Consle version only) Dexter's Laboratory *Capsule Hangar *Dexter's Laboratory Core *Mandark's Laboratory (Console version only) The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy *Toadblatt's School of Sorcery *Graveyard *Underworld Samurai Jack *Samurai Dojo *Burning Village *Futuristic Highway The Amazing World of Gumball * The Wattersons House * The Midde School Punch Time Explosion *TV Remote's Lair *CN Training Room (no items appear) Cartoon All-Stars: Punch Time Explosion XL On October 3, 2018, representatives of Papaya Games unveiled a new Developer's Diary featuring the console version of the game, announcing new characters, stages, and new gameplay modes. In addition, some characters who were voiced by stand-ins (IE Grey DeLisle as Blossom, Yuri Lowenthal as Lincoin Loud and Flapjack, and Adam Sandler as Mr. Krabs) are now voiced by their original actors (IE Thurop van Orman as Flapjack, Grant Palmer as Lincoln Loud, Clancy Brown as Mr. Krabs, and Cathy cavadini as blossom) In the XL version, there are new Story Mode Change (A Little bit). For example, in the 3DS version of the Ultimate Kevin Levin boss battle, Ben Tennyson was only supposed to attack Kevin and avoid his attacks. In the XL version, Gwen Tennyson shows up to help Ben in the battle with Ultimate Kevin Levin by trapping Kevin's arms and head with her powers. Also in the XL version is a shop where players can buy playable characters, including several characters who were bosses in the original version, arenas, alternate costumes, and TV show clips featuring all the shows. In Europe, this game was released on different dates. In the UK was released on May 18, 2019, in France, the game was released on June 14, 2019. In Italy and Spain, the game was released on August 22, 2019, through the PlayStation Store. Reception Punch Time Explosion was received with mixed reviews. On IGN, the game a rating of 6.5 (ok). It said, "...the fun comes in very small doses." and "the levels, though aesthetically varied, are basic (a Little bit)", criticising its alright gameplay and plagiarism of the Super Smash Bros. games. External Links, Songs and End Credits *Cartoon All-Stars: Punch Time Explosion at IGN *Interview about Punch Time Explosion Cartoon All-Stars: Punch Time Explosion Songs (in a Jukebox) includes: Tom & Jerry The Movie Main Title Pop version Theme Songs For TV Shows Wonderful Ways To Say NO! (New Version With Megatoon Network Shows Characters) (Only The Soundtrack) Hip Hop Hooray/The Song Of The Heart (Preformed By Boyz & Friendz In The Sink) All Shows Songs All Rayman Raving Rabbids Songs All SML Songs All Veggietales Songs All Scores All Favorite Spongebob Songs) All Rock, Pop, Country Etc. Songs Super Brawl World Theme (During The Main Menu) Super Smash Flash 2 menu theme (During The Main Menu #2) Super Fall Brawl Theme (During The Main Menu #3) Cartoon All-Stars: Punch Time Explosion End Credits Songs includes: Girls Just Wanna Have Fun (From Rayman Raving Rabbids) Wonderful Ways To Say No! Credits Song (From Cartoon All Stars To The Rescue 1990 Special) I Gotta Feeling (Preformed By Black Eyed Peas) Time Of My Life (Preformed By Black Eyed Peas) Are You Ready? (From Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!) Tito Come Outside (Preformed by Logan Thirtyacre) Sweet Victory Take Me Home (Preformed By Thomas Rhett) Goofy Goober Rock Dear my Friend (From Sonic Unleashed) And Fantasmic Exit Music That's ItCategory:Game Category:Ben 10 Category:The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Dexter's Laboratory Category:Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends